The Crossover Games
by SuperAvengerMan
Summary: Discontinued. This is my new story filled with my OCs and our well-known favorite characters. This is 'The Hunger Games'-like story. This was inspired by Toonsmyth's The Hungry Games. So, let's begin! Characters by Nintendo, Sega, Cartoon Network, Disney, Square Enix, Nickelodeon, FUNimation, Hasbro, FOX, Marvel, Warner Bros., Sony and DC. (Nothing with the Dimension Trilogy)
1. The Beginning

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

**Announcer- Hello and welcome to the Crossover Games! And now here's your host, Clans!**

**Clans- Thank you! Thank you all! You're much too kind! It's an honor to be here at the very first . . . Crossover Games! For this competitive competition, we've gathered many famous characters from your favorite cartoons, video games, movies and tv shows! Many of us have made this with all our best. Let's go to Liam with the details!**

**Liam- Thanks Clans. As you can see, we asked the creators of all the franchises of these characters to be here but they denied it so we beat them- I mean begged them for our competitors to be here.**

**Clans- Ah. What great people to let us have them here. And who are the competitors, you say? Let's go over to Drin and meet them all!**

**Drin- Thanks Clans. We all have the greatest characters right here in the field. With their skills, each team will use those to gather their weapons, items and help each other out. With how well they work, they may have a chance to claim victorious!**

**"While Drin was talking, a screen showed all the teams."**

**Team 1: The Super Mario Bros. (Mario &amp; Luigi)**

**Team 2: The Sonic Boomers (Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy &amp; Sticks)**

**Team 3: The Adventure Time Adventurers (Finn &amp; Jake)**

**Team 4: The Neverland Pirates (Jake, Izzy &amp; Cubby)**

**Team 5: The Keyblade Wielders (Sora, Riku, King Mickey, Donald &amp; Goofy)**

**Team 6: The Bubble Guppies (Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona &amp; Nonny)**

**Team 7: The Saiyans (Goku, Vegeta, Gohan &amp; Piccolo)**

**Team 8: The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles &amp; Buttercup)**

**Team 9: The Regular Gang (Mordecai &amp; Rigby)**

**Team 10: The Ponies (Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash &amp; Rarity)**

**Team 11: The Underwater Gang (SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick, Squidward &amp; Mr. Krabs)**

**Team 12: The Simpsons (Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa &amp; Maggie)**

**Team 13: The Penguins (Skipper, Kowlaski, Rico &amp; Private)**

**Team 14: The Kids Next Door (Numbah One, Numbah Two, Numbah Three, Numbah Four &amp; Numbah Five)**

**Team 15: The Eds (Ed, Edd &amp; Eddy)**

**Team 16: The Amazing Guys (Gumball &amp; Darwin)**

**Team 17: The Invaders (Zim &amp; GIR)**

**Team 18: The Video Gamers (Wreck It Ralph &amp; Fix It Felix Jr.)**

**Team 19: The Gems (Steven Universe, Garnett, Amethyst &amp; Pearl)**

**Team 20: The Summer Brothers (Phineas &amp; Ferb)**

**Team 21: The Frozen Princesses (Elsa &amp; Anna)**

**Team 22: The Kickin' It Kickers (Jack, Milton, Jerry &amp; Rudy)**

**Team 23: The Dangerous Captains (Captain Man &amp; Kid Danger)**

**Team 24: The Space Travelers (Wander &amp; Silvia)**

**Team 25: The Team Umizoomi (Milli, Geo &amp; Bot)**

**Team 26: The Avengers (Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkeye &amp; Thor)**

**Team 27: The Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Gonzo, Fuzzy, Animal &amp; Miss Piggy)**

**Team 28: The Warner Bros. (Yakko, Wakko &amp; Dot)**

**Team 29: The Bolt Collectors (Ratchet &amp; Clank)**

**Team 30 (Final): The Justice League (Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Flash, Green Lantern &amp; Hawkwoman)**

**Clans- Thanks for the rest of the details, Drin. Now enough of us talking and let's start the countdown!**

**30**

**29**

**28**

**27**

**26**

**25**

**24**

**23**

**22**

**21**

**20**

**19**

**18**

**17**

**16**

**15**

**14**

**13**

**12**

**11**

**10**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**GO!**

**"As the countdown finished, all of the teams went on running for the competition."**

**Homer- Out of my way, you bunch of bozoes!**

**Zim- Victory! Victory for Zim!**

**SpongeBob- I'm ready!**

**Phineas- Ferb, I know what we're gotta do today!**

**"A few moments later, Mario &amp; Luigi began to find their objects."**

**Mario- Let's-a-go!**

**Luigi- Okee-dokee!**

**Mario- Luigi, look! Fire Flowers for the both of-a-us!**

**Luigi- We need to use them-a-wisely. Who knows when we need them most?**

**Mario- You are right! We use them to face our opponents! C'mon, we-a-need to find more items to help us.**

**"Out of the bushes from hiding, the Neverland Pirates got out and saw nothing else where the Fire Flowers were."**

**Cubby- Aw coconuts! How are we suppose to win this competition and go back home?**

**Jake- Don't worry, Cubby. As long as we stick together, I'm sure we're able to win!**

**Izzy- And we still have my pixie dust, your map and Jake's sword to help us out a little.**

**Jake- Right! *Hears something* What was that?**

**"What was 'that' was a swarm of bees heading for them!"**

**Jake- Run, mateys, run!**

**Cubby- Don't let them sting you!**

**"With the Avengers . . ."**

**Captain America- You know the rules, everyone. Let's meet back here in 30 minutes. Alright. Avengers, ASSEMBLE!**

**"After that, the Avengers splitted into groups of one to find their items. Meanwhile, with the Saiyans . . ."**

**Piccolo- Why am I here? I'm not even a saiyan!**

**Goku- Well, no. But you're our friend so that makes you in our team.**

**Piccolo- Fine. All because I want to go home.**

**Goku- Let's split up and find anything that can help us.**

**Gohan- Sure, dad.**

**Vegeta- Heh, whatever.**

**"And they splitted up. When Goku found a useful item, someone swiped it from his hand."**

**Goku- Hey! That's mine!**

**Iron Man- Yeah, right! You're not getting this because I saw it first!**

**Goku- Looks like we won't be friends! *Turns Super Saiyan***

**Iron Man- Blond hair, green eyes. What's the difference? Let's dance!**

**"After a strong brawl, Goku used a Kamechamecha wave to blow Iron Man out of sight. Iron Man got tossed out of the field and into an invisible wall."**

**PLAYER TERMINATED: IRON MAN**

**"The Avengers saw this and grew shocked to angry. Especially the Hulk."**

**Thor- Whom ever done this shall pay!**

**Hulk- HULK SMASH THE DOPE WHO DID THIS!**

**Captain America- No matter what, we will avenge Iron Man!**

**(To be continued . . .)**


	2. Ambush!

**Chapter Two: Ambush!**

**"Backstage, the people who created all this are watching outside of the field and are getting less excited."**

**Marcus- This is BORING! Where's the action and awesomeness?**

**Marty- It seems we need to ambush them all and use our plans to make the Crossover Games more exciting.**

**Marcus- You're right! What do we got?**

**Marty- Choose whichever you like.**

**Marcus- Let's see . . . All we have are armies from other franchises.**

**Marty- Yeah, we didn't had enough to think.**

**Marcus- Okay. They're all good choices.**

**Army 1: Rabbids**

**Army 2: Sesame Street Monsters**

**Army 3: Pokemon**

**Army 4: Despicable Minions (Yellow &amp; Purple)**

**Army 5: Smurfs**

**Army 6 (Final): Toy Story Toys**

**Marty- Try the 7th option, then.**

**Marcus- What's better than all of these? Oh. All of them at the same time? Well, don't mind me if I do!**

**"Meanwhile in the field, the Simpsons are about to encounter one of the armies."**

**Lisa- This is ridiculous! Somehow we got here and we're in a competitive game!**

**Homer- I know! It's so awesome! What will the prize be? Probably an year supply of Duff!**

**Bart- Beer? Really?**

**Homer- Boy! When you're older, it'll be the greatest thing you ever tasted!**

**Marge- What was that?**

**"In the bushes, they were being moved. Out came none other than Rabbids. But for some reason, they didn't fight the Simpsons. They just became clumsy and crazy like they always do."**

**Homer- Aw. Ain't that cute?**

**Bart- Cuter than you!**

**Homer- Why you little! *Strangles Bart***

**"With Marcus and Marty, they were now upset that the Rabbids didn't chose to fight."**

**Marcus- Now that stinks!**

**Marty- The brilliant time to use my new machine! The Violent Ray! With just one shot, they will become more bigger, stronger and will fight whatever stands in their way!**

**Marcus- Genius! Fire at those Rabbids!**

**"Without notice, the Rabbids got shotted and became everything that Marty said. The Simpsons got shocked and afraid."**

**Homer- *Screams* They've gone cute to beast!**

**Lisa- Run!**

**"With the Underwater Gang . . ."**

**SpongeBob- We need to find our way out of here. I don't want to compete in this nonsense game.**

**Mr. Krabs- SpongeBob! We are not leaving until we win our money! Play with us OR YOU'RE FIRED!**

**SpongeBob- Aw barnacles!**

**Patrick- Why is Squidward leaving, then?**

**Squidward- I am NOT playing!**

**"Out came a few Despicable Minions."**

**SpongeBob- Well, aren't you all adorable!**

**Mr. Krabs- They do look pretty harmless.**

**"The Violent Ray shot the minions and became vicious like the Rabbids."**

**Patrick- Do they still look harmless?**

**SpongeBob- No, Patrick. RUN!**

**"They fled away as fast as they could. Back with the Super Mario Bros. . . ."**

**Luigi- A Tanooki Power-Up! I'll get i- Hey! That's-a-mine!**

**Tails- No! This is mine!**

**"Luigi and Tails started to fight each other."**

**Mario- Luigi!**

**Knuckles- Try to help him and we'll hurt you badly!**

**Mario- Mamma-Mia.**

**Sonic- Wait, Knuckles. I think this guy could be of good help. Same with his partner.**

**Tails- What?**

**Amy- C'mon, let's give them a chance. They may help us get back home and escape here.**

**Mario- Uh . . . That's what we are-a-trying to do!**

**Luigi- Yeah! We don't even-a-know how we got here!**

**Sonic- Same like us!**

**Mario- Okay. Let's make a deal: You help us get back home and leave this nonsense, we'll do the same with y'all.**

**Sonic- Deal.**

**"Mario and Sonic gave a handshake to help each other out."**

**Mario- Let's-a-go find some stuff we need, then!**

**Tails- Yeah, we're gonna need them.**

**Sticks- How much of the items do we need?**

**"As both teams left, up in the trees were the Bubble Guppies. They used a vine to slide down safely. Gil was the first one to slide down but he fell down halfway of the vine. The others slided down and fell like Gil and landed on top of him."**

**Gil- Why land on me?! Do I have a sign that says: 'Land here?'**

**Nonny- Let's focus, Gil. We need to achieve our goal which is pretty much as . . . their's.**

**Deema- Weird that they wanna get out of here, too.**

**Goby- I think it's the goal of every team there is in here.**

**Gil- What? *Hears something* What was that?**

**"More Rabbids appeared in front of the Bubble Guppies."**

**Molly- Aw. They're so cute!**

**Oona- They are, actually.**

**"The same shot of the Violent Ray hitted the Rabbids."**

**Oona- Now they're not.**

**Nonny- Let's get out of here!**

**"The Bubble Guppies ran away as they passed the Super Mario Bros. and the Sonic Boomers."**

**Knuckles- What was that all about?**

**Luigi- *Screams* Monsters!**

**Mario- Don't worry, we can all handle this!**

**"The two teams fought as hard as they could against the dangerous Rabbids. They were failing."**

**Sonic- *Panting* Alright. WAIT FOR US, MERMAIDS WHO SOMEHOW SWIM ON AIR!**

**(To be continued . . .)**


	3. Powerpuff vs Saiyans

**Chapter Three: Powerpuff vs. Saiyans**

**Goku- I can sense that some of the teams have great power levels. I sense three of them coming tourse here.**

**Vegeta- Finally, some fighting.**

**Piccolo- I sure hope they're ready.**

**"A few seconds later, the three figures that came were the amazing kindergarten superheroes, the Powerpuff Girls!"**

**Blossom- Um, excuse me.**

**Vegeta- *Laughs* Really? How can three little toddlers be so strong?**

**Buttercup- Hey! You better watch what you're saying to us! We're the Powerpuff Girls!**

**Gohan- Powerpuff?**

**Bubbles- Yeah. Now step aside, please.**

**Vegeta- *Laughs* How ridiculous! These cannot be the three powerful figures!**

**Goku- They may not look like it but we should just them alone.**

**Vegeta- Fine. I rather fight mutated aliens than puny kids.**

**Buttercup- WHAT?!**

**"Buttercup charged at Vegeta and hitted him multiple times."**

**Vegeta- Why you . . . ! Big Bang Attack!**

**"Buttercup got blown away from the Big Bang Attack but she got recovered."**

**Blossom- You okay?**

**Buttercup- I'm just getting started!**

**Bubbles- Let's show them what we're made of!**

**"Bubbles was the next one to take aim and flew really fast but Piccolo easily sucker-punched her. Goku decided not to fight."**

**Goku- Count me out! I am not fighting a group of strong but little girls!**

**Blossom- Eye-beam for me!**

**Gohan- *Punches Blossom* Don't worry, dad. I got your back!**

**"Goku was seeing them all fighting. He still decided to not fight."**

**Vegeta- *Panting and turns Super Saiyan* Time to fight harder!**

**Gohan- *Turns Super Saiyan* I couldn't agree more!**

**Blossom- Bring it on!**

**Vegeta- Still decide to not fight, Kakarot?**

**"Goku just stood silent and kept seeing them."**

**Piccolo- Good. More fighting for us!**

**Bubbles- I AM MAD! *Screams at Piccolo***

**Piccolo- AH! That hurted!**

**"With Goku, behind him were Pokemon; a Pikachu, a Charmandar, a Squirtle and a Bulbasaur."**

**Goku- Well, aren't you little ones cute.**

**"The Pokemon just attacked him without smiles."**

**Goku- Okay, you made this man ANGRY!**

**"Goku fought them all one by one, they were defeated."**

**Goku- Not so fun now, huh?**

**Vegeta- *Laughs* That looked fun.**

**"The beam shotted at Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur but not at Pikachu. They've turn into their final evolutions. Another shot, they became monsters."**

**Goku- What the-**

**Blossom- Monsters!**

**Vegeta- Hm! Galick Gun!**

***BOOM***

**"The monsters didn't get destroyed, they didn't even got hurt at all!"**

**Vegeta- WHAT?!**

**Buttercup- Ha ha! Allow me! *Shoots laser beams with her eyes***

**"The monsters felt nothing from her beams."**

**Buttercup- Uhhh . . .**

**Goku/Blossom- RUN!**

**"Everybody fled from the monsters, including Pikachu. Meanwhile, Captain Man and Kid Danger are looking for their needed supplies. They're having trouble finding."**

**Captain Man- *Falls from a tree* I'm okay!**

**Kid Danger- What are we gonna do? We don't know what this is all about, we don't know any of our opponents and I don't think we're gonna make it out alive.**

**Captain Man- Don't worry, Henry. I'll make sure that we'll get out of here.**

**Kid Danger- What was that?**

**"Up on the trees, Wander and Sylvia heard them and landed on the ground."**

**Wander- Well, what do ya know? These folks want to get out of here, too.**

**Sylvia- Didn't know someone else want to go home like we do.**

**Kid Danger- And just who are you guys?**

**Wander- I'm Wander and this is my partner, Sylvia.**

**Sylvia- How's it going?**

**Captain Man- Not much. I'm Captain Man and this is my sidekick, Kid Danger.**

**Kid Danger- Nice to see you both but I heard bushes, not trees.**

**"In the bushes . . . Was it monsters? No. Was it insects? No. Was it toys. . . . Yes."**

**Kid Danger- Look at this, someone must have left these toys here.**

**Captain Man- Careful. They may be experimental.**

**Wander- I don't know. This cowboy and this spaceman look kind of cool.**

**Rex- Woody! Buzz! Where are you guys?!**

**Woody- *Whispers* Buzz, that's Rex. Now what?**

**Buzz- *Whispers* I don't know!**

**Sylvia- Those toys just talked!**

**Woody- Okay! You got us! We're toys that talk! We just want to go home before Bonnie does.**

**Buzz- We don't even know how we got here. And I don't think we have enough time to get home.**

**Rex- Woody! Buzz! I found you guys!**

**Woody- Rex! Find anything?**

**Rex- No, I'm sorry.**

**Kid Danger- Hey, why don't we help you?**

**Buzz- That'll be swell.**

**Captain Man- Let's go look for someplace to sleep. It's gonna be dark soon.**

**"With the Ponies, they were on top of a mountain looking at the view."**

**Twilight Sparkle- Girls, do you see anything? Keep your eyes peeled.**

**Rainbow Dash- Why stand on this cliff when you have wings to fly.**

**Pinkie Pie- *Twitching* Look out! My tail twitched!**

**Applejack- You heard her! Something's falling from the sky!**

**"What landed was a box . . . full of Despicable Minions!"**

**Rarity- Oh dear, look at these clumsy creatures.**

**Fluttershy- Oh. They look so adorable!**

**"The violent ray shot the minions that they became monsters."**

**Twilight Sparkle- Girls, RUN!**

**"Meanwhile with the Adventure Time Adventurers . . ."**

**Finn- Jake, this is messed-up! We're in this stupid game with nothing to play for!**

**Jake- I know, man. It is stupid. *Smells something* Wait! I smell a raccoon who ate a lot of rotten cheese!**

**Rigby- Hey, you mock me?!**

**Mordecai- Rigby!**

**Jake- And I also smell a cat!**

**Gumball- Alright, you got me!**

**Darwin- And you can't keep your mouth shut.**

**Finn- Easy, Jake. Easy there. It's just a cat.**

**Jake- But I hate cats!**

**Gumball- Look, I don't want trouble. But I do want to get out of this stupid place.**

**Finn- What? You want to leave, here?**

**Mordecai- So, Rigby and I are not the only ones want to leave?**

**Darwin- Hey, why don't we work together?**

**Finn- Sure, that's a good idea.**

**Mordecai- Alright. But because I want to leave this stupid place!**

**Jake- *Hears something* And now I hear something. *Screams* Bees!**

**Finn- *Screams* I hate getting stinged!**

**"The Adventure Time Adventurers, the Regular Gang and the Amazing Guys are running from a direction. The Ponies are running from another direction. The Saiyans and the Powerpuff Girls (with Pikachu) are running from another direction. The Super Mario Bros., the Sonic Boomers and the Bubble Guppies are running from another direction. The Underwater Gang are running from another direction. The Simpsons from another. And the Neverland Pirates from another."**

**Kid Danger- Do you guys hear something?**

**Wander- I sure do. They sound people screaming and running for their lives. And it's like they're coming-**

***CRASH***

**Wander- . . . here.**

**"The monstrous Minions, Rabbids Pokemon and bees are now together to take down the competitors."**

**Luigi- *Screams* We're surrounded!**

**(To be continued . . .)**


	4. Forming an Alliance

**Chapter Four: Forming an Alliance**

**Riku- The camp's set up!**

**Goofy- Gawrsh, just in time because it's gotta get dark soon.**

**Donald- Yeah but we're doomed because we're gotta be eliminated.**

**Goofy- What are you talking about? We got eight boxes of food and a large tent. We have food and shelter.**

**Donald- But there are other people who can snatch all of that from us. So we're gotta starve.**

**Sora- Not if we form an alliance.**

**Donald- An alliance?**

**Riku- What kind of alliance? In fact, we don't have friends that are in this competition. They're back in their homes.**

**Sora- True but maybe there's some teams that are in this competition and maybe they don't want to compete and they want to go home. We can team up with them.**

**Mickey- Sora, I'm not sure if that idea would work. The teams can be evil and they can be stronger than us.**

**Sora- Not if we ask them nicely. I can go meet with some of them so-**

**Mickey- Sora, it's best if you don't do that.**

**Sora- But-**

**Mickey- You're not going and that's final!**

**"Everybody went into silence but Sora decided run while Mickey was looking away and he went to go do his idea. Mickey turned back around and got mad."**

**Mickey- Sora, what are you doing?! Come back here! *Sighs* The rest of you stay here and keep a lookout. I'll be back!**

**Donald/Goofy- Yes, King Mickey!**

**"King Mickey ran off to find Sora. Somewhere in the forest, the Gems have been searching for resources for their survival. There wasn't anything useful for them. Steven was starting to starve."**

**Steven- I'm so hungry. I don't know if I can stay conscious any longer!**

**Pearl- Don't worry, Steven. We'll find some food, somewhere.**

**Garnett- Halt. *Looks around* Come out and show yourself!**

**Amethyst- Finally, some pounding time!**

**Pearl- Stay close to me, Steven.**

**"In a bush, leaves were falling with what seems to be three dog . . . cat . . . like things . . . The Warner Brothers and their Warner Sister! Yakko, Wakko and Dot!"**

**Steven- Hey, who are you guys?**

**Yakko/Wakko- We're the Warner Brothers!**

**Dot- And the Warner Sister!**

**Amethyst- Isn't it easier to say "The Warner Siblings?"**

**Yakko- We're used to saying that. But what brings you nice people here?**

**Pearl- We're here to get out of this place. We were summoned here by who knows what?**

**Wakko- Faboo. That sounds a lot like what happened to us and what we're doing.**

**Dot- That's because that IS what happened to us and what we're doing.**

**Amethyst- No way!**

**Steven- Hi, I'm Steven. And these are the Crystal Gems, Garnett, Amethyst and Pearl. Hey, why don't we work together? That sounds awesome.**

**Yakko- I don't see why not. But I don't see why, either.**

**Pearl- But Steven-**

**Garnett- Has a brilliant idea. If these three need to get out of here, then we should team up with them.**

**Pearl- What?**

**Amethyst- You got Garnett-ed again! *Laughs***

**Steven- Yeah! We're friends!**

**Yakko- I think this calls for eating these peaches!**

**Steven- You found food!**

**Amethyst- Please, gimme!**

**Pearl- Me, no thanks.**

**Wakko- But you'll starve.**

**Steven- Pearl doesn't like food.**

**Yakko- *Gasps* That's horrible!**

**"Meanwhile, some of the teams are surrounded by the vicious monsters."**

**Luigi- *Screams* We're surrounded!**

**Homer- What do we do?! What do we do?!**

**Woody- We're going to die!**

**Jake[Pirate]- Look! Up in the sky!**

**"A heat-vision beam was aimed at the monsters. Two of the Rabbids were burned and eliminated."**

**Superman- This looks like a job for Superman and the Justice League!**

**Flash- Let's show these creeps what we're made of!**

**SpongeBob- Hey!**

**Flash- Not you! The monsters! *Runs***

**Sonic- Woah! That dude's fast! But he'll probably be slower than me.**

**Mario- Mamma-Mia, look at them go!**

**"The Justice League took out every vicious creature there was and there were only bees. They were hard to attack because of how many there were."**

**Green Lantern- There's too many bees.**

**"Suddenly, a beam of ice froze the bees. That ice beam was from a princess, Elsa!"**

**Elsa- Are you hurt?**

**Bart- Oh my god . . .**

**Finn- Talk about something beautiful.**

**Elsa- Oh, stop it.**

**Anna- Elsa, let's go! They'll attack us!**

**Mario- After she saved us, I don't think so.**

**Anna- What?**

**Elsa- It's true. I saved them.**

**Anna- Wow. I should've came here, sooner.**

**Applejack- Look out!**

**"A huge, brown monster with four red eyes appeared in front of Elsa and Anna! Martian Manhunter was the one to strike first but the monster grabbed him and tossed him to the invisible wall."**

**PLAYER TERMINATED: MARTIAN MANHUNTER**

**Superman- MARTIAN MANHUNTER! NO!**

**"The monster roared and it got its hand up to strike. Until Sora came and striked its neck with his Keyblade."**

**Sora- Are all of you alright?**

**Anna- Oh my, thank you for saving us!**

**Elsa- How can we repay you?**

**Sora- Repay me?**

**Fluttershy- Oh, yes. You saved us, after all.**

**Sora- Well, how about-**

**Mickey- Ah ha! There you are!**

**Sora- Oh . . . Hi, your majesty.**

**"Mickey looked disappointed at Sora but seeing that he saved a lot of lives from that monster, Mickey smiled and said . . ."**

**Mickey- I'm proud of you. You saved these people from that monster.**

**Sora- You're not mad?**

**Mickey- Mad at you saving people? Nonsense. Well, aren't you gotta ask them?**

**Sora- I thought you were against my idea.**

**Mickey- Not anymore. Go ahead, ask them.**

**Sora- Thanks, your majesty.**

**"Back at the camp, Riku and the others got worried about Sora and Mickey."**

**Goofy- Gawrsh, do ya think they should have return here by now?**

**Riku- Let's hope that they can come back on time.**

**Zim- GIR! ATTACK!**

**GIR- Yes, my master!**

**Donald- What?**

**"GIR threw Donald and Goofy into a tree. They were alright but unconsious at the moment."**

**Riku- *Summons his Keyblade* Who are you and why'd you ordered him to hurt Donald and Goofy like that?!**

**Zim- I AM ZIM! I am here to take your items with me!**

**Riku- Oh really? We'll see about that!**

**Zim- Get him, GIR!**

**"GIR went flying and was aiming at Riku but the robot got hitted by Riku's Keyblade."**

**Zim- You dare make a strike on GIR! Prepare for your horrible doom!**

**"Zim ran for Riku but he got knocked out easily by a single but hard punch."**

**Riku- How do you like that?**

**Sora- We're back!**

**Riku- Hey SOR-AAA!**

**Mickey- What? Never seen this many people before?**

**Twilight Sparkle- Hi. Nice to meet you.**

**Riku- Nice to meet you all too.**

**Zim- *Gets up* Now you try to defeat me?! I am taking your items to escape this prison of doom!**

**Riku- Don't even think about- What prison?**

**Zim- This prison! Where we're all competing for nothing!**

**Riku- Seriously? You wanna beat this place too?**

**Zim- Yes because GIR and I gotta get revenge on the animal who trapped us here!**

**Riku- I don't plan to have revenge but if you wanna leave this place then . . . Let's team up. We wanna get out of here ourselves.**

**Zim- What? You wanna leave? *Thinks* Alright, deal.**

**Mickey- Who is this alien?**

**Henry- And why is he trying to steal your stuff?**

**Riku- We had a fight but now, we have the same goal and so why not team up? After all, we are forming an alliance, aren't we?**

**Sonic- Yeah. Sora and Mickey told everything about this alliance.**

**Marge- And 'No' was not our answer.**

**Wander- You hear that? We're all gotta be buddies and help each other out!**

**GIR- Yay!**

**"A few seconds later, Donald and Goofy woke up and got their weapons out to beat Zim and GIR."**

**Donald- *Screams with anger* You're gonna get it!**

**Goofy- And don't think we won't fight!**

**Riku- Donald! Goofy! Wait!**

**"But Donald and Goofy didn't pay attention. They were angry that they ran for Zim and GIR! They attacked them nonstop until they grew tired."**

**Goofy- I hope you learned your lesson!**

**Riku- Donald. Goofy. They're on our side now. They're gonna help us.**

**Donald- WHAT?!**

**Goofy- Gawrsh, we're sorry.**

**Zim- No. That was my own fault. We deserved it.**

**Homer- Someone's gonna have to explain what the blazes was going on here.**

**"In some other location, the Gems and the Warners were looking for a place to rest but they stopped when they heard something."**

**Garnett- Not again. Come out and face us!**

**Yakko- Relax, they may be nice people.**

**Steven- Yeah. Not all people are bad. Please come out of where you're hiding. We won't hurt you.**

**"The subject moving the bushes was a Minion, a yellow one that is."**

**Pearl- What IS that thing?**

**Wakko- It looks like a yellow baby with some fancy overalls.**

**Steven- C'mere little fella.**

**"But when Steven was about to pat the Minion's head, the beam that turns anyone vicious, got blasted on his head! He turned into another huge, vicious monster and roared at the seven friends!"**

**Pearl- *Screams* Get behind me, Steven!**

**Garnett- Yakko! Wakko! Dot! Get Steven out of here!**

**Steven- But I wanna help!**

**Yakko- So do we!**

**Garnett- You can help by doing as I what I said!**

**Dot- We're not leaving you!**

**Amethyst- Go! We'll be fine!**

**Yakko- . . . C'mon, fellas.**

**"Without looking back, Steven and the Warners ran and found a place to hide, up in a tall tree."**

**Steven- *Looks behind* Garnett . . . Amethyst . . . Pearl . . .**

**Yakko- Don't worry, Steven. They're good fighters. They'll be okay.**

**Steven- I hope you're right.**

**"The sun has set down from the sky and up came the moon. All of the teams are now sleeping but a vicious Minion is on the loose! What will happen on the next day? Right now, it's time for everybody to get some rest and be prepared for the next day."**

**(To be continued . . .)**


	5. Another Day in the Crossover Games

**Chapter 5: Another Day in the Crossover Games**

**"The sun has risen up and it's a brand new day for the teams to be competing. Right now, we have the Avengers thinking of a plan to escape and avenge Iron Man."**

**Captain America- If we don't find the man responsible for this ridiculous disaster, he'll be hurting more innocent people.**

**Hawkeye- If we find that invisible wall, Hulk can break it and-**

**Captain America- No, Hawkeye. Through that wall, it's how Iron Man got eliminated and he may have died. We can lose another Avenger on our side.**

**Black Widow- He's right. But what about Nick Fury? Maybe he's on our way to help us and-**

**Captain America- If Nick Fury was on his way, he would've contacted us. Besides, the SHIELD Helicarrier could've been destroyed by what's outside of this land.**

**Black Widow- You're probably right.**

**Thor- I say we go find something like a keyhole or a door. That can help us escape this world.**

**Captain America- Alright, let's go find the way out of here. But this time, we'll all stick together. That way, we won't get tossed to that wall like . . . Like Iron Man.**

**Thor- What is this? Gems.**

**"Thor spotted four gems in the middle of a wrecked location. Trees were on the ground, the grass was peeled off and a lot of leaves were off of the trees."**

**Hawkeye- This is one place that nobody would like to sleep in.**

**Black Widow- What could've cause all of this?**

**Thor- And who would leave these gems here? They look valuable. It's best if we take them.**

**Hulk- Let's go already!**

**"The Avengers went searching for the exit. What they didn't know about those gems was that they're . . . The Gems! They were beaten by the evil Minion from last night. It also explains that the place was in such a mess. In a tent, the Video Gamers had enough time to find one to sleep under the dark. They woke up and were ready to start their day."**

**Fix It Felix Jr.- That was a good rest, right Ralph.**

**Wreck It Ralph- It wasn't bad but what ticks me off is that we're stuck in this pitiful place!**

**Fix It Felix Jr.- That makes me mad too. *Hears something* Ralph, did you hear that?**

**Wreck It Ralph- I didn't hear anything. *Hears something* And now I do.**

**Fix It Felix Jr.- What did you think that was?**

**Wreck It Ralph- No idea. But in my guesses, blue monsters that are tiny. *Laughs***

**Papa Smurf- By Smurfy, how dare you call us monsters?**

**Wreck It Ralph- . . . I was joking. I didn't know there were actually these kinds of creatures.**

**Fix It Felix Jr.- Neither did I.**

**Clumsy Smurf- Papa Smurf! *Trips and falls* Papa Smurf, Smurfette has been taking away!**

**Papa Smurf- What?! Let's go save her! *Runs off***

**Wreck It Ralph- Hey! I'm not done with you, yet! *Runs off***

**Fix It Felix Jr.- The things I do for video games.**

**"Felix Jr. ran off after Ralph who was after the Smurfs. With our new alliance, they began to woke up and decided to stay in their spot a little longer."**

**Gumball- While you guys rest some more, a few of us are gonna play some frisbee.**

**Finn- Yeah. Enjoy yourselves. *Stops* But before we go, who's the leader of this team?**

**"Everybody got surprised when they heard that. They hadn't thought of that when the alliance was made. They all looked at each other and decided to shout the name of the new leader."**

**Everybody- Mario!**

**Mario- Goku! *Gets surprised* Me?! Why me?**

**Sonic- Because you're brave enough to fight any monster. Even if your powers weren't that strong enough to outmatch those bad rabbits.**

**SpongeBob- You have a lot of items that can give you different abilities.**

**Sora- Not to mention you look after other people.**

**Goku- But . . . Why choose me?**

**Mario- You're the-a-strongest out of all of us. But if everybody wants me to be the leader. I'll highly accept it.**

**Anna- That's the spirit, Mario!**

**Mario- Thank you for making me leader. Don't worry, guys. Go have some fun but be careful.**

**Goby- You got it, Mario.**

**"Back with the Smurfs. They saw the monstrous Minion with Smurfette in his hand! The Smurfs were in shock."**

**Grumpy Smurf- Give us back Smurfette, you big bully!**

**Papa Smurf- Any ideas, Brainy?**

**Brainy Smurf- No, Papa Smurf.**

**Wreck It Ralph- I got this!**

**"Ralph used all his strength to hit the Minion. The Minion didn't get hurted but he was tossed away to a far-away place in the field. Smurfette was on the ground but she got up and hugged Papa Smurf."**

**Papa Smurf- Are you alright, Smurfette?**

**Smurfette- *Sobs* No. He was gonna eat me!**

**Clumsy Smurf- We're just glad that you're okay.**

**Papa Smurf- Thank you, ummm . . .**

**Wreck It Ralph- The name's Ralph. Wreck It Ralph.**

**Papa Smurf- Thank you Ralph. But why are you still here?**

**Wreck It Ralph- I just wanted to do some saving. It's what I do when I'm not a bad guy in the arcade.**

**Fix It Felix Jr.- He's absolutely right. He is a bad guy in a video game but deep down, he's one good friend.**

**Wreck It Ralph- Now for my question, who are you guys?**

**Smurfs- We're the Smurfs!**

**Fix It Felix Jr.- And why are you all here?**

**"With some of the alliance members; Gumball, Darwin, Finn, Gil and Goby, they were playing frisbee."**

**Gumball- Heads up, Goby!**

**Goby- *Catches the frisbee* Catch Darwin!**

**"Goby tosses the frisbee to Darwin but he missed."**

**Darwin- *Sighs* I'll go get it.**

**"Darwin saw the frisbee and picked it up. But behind him was a monster with two green eyes and his form was in a dinosaur with sharp teeth. Darwin began to run for his life and the monster went after him!"**

**Darwin- HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!**

**"When Darwin saw a hole in a tree, he went to hide in it but the hole wasn't strong enough to fit him in. The monster was pulled him out and stared at him, freakishly. Darwin turned his face to the ground with his eyes closed and using the frisbee to protect his head. He was getting really scared."**

**Sora- FIRE! *Summons a fire ball***

**"The fire ball went straight to the monster, knocking him down."**

**Sora- Are you alright, Darwin?**

**Darwin- Phew, I'm saved!**

**Blossom- What happened?**

**Darwin- The monster! Is it still alive?**

**"The monster got up and fury was getting the best of him, he was about to attack Darwin, Sora and Blossom. But Vegeta came in the right time to fight him."**

**Blossom- Vegeta? Why are you here?**

**Vegeta- What does it look like? I'm here for a challenge against that dinosaur.**

**Sora- You're gonna need help. Blossom and I will stay.**

**Vegeta- No need to. Just take Darwin and worry about yourselves for now.**

**Sora- You sure?**

**Vegeta- I'm the Prince of all Saiyans. I can handle this weak prehistoric creature. Besides, I can turn into a Super Saiyan.**

**Sora- . . . Suit yourself. Come on guys, let's go!**

**"Sora, Blossom and Darwin left Vegeta to fight the monster. Back in the camping spot, the heroes were glad to see Darwin alive, especially Gumball."**

**Gumball- Darwin! *Gets mad* What were you thinking?! Running into another path while a monster was after you and not coming to us! Why?!**

**Knuckles- Chill out. Just be glad Sora, Blossom and Vegeta came to save him.**

**Vegeta- *Appears* And I brought some more supper.**

**"Vegeta was carrying the now-dead monster with him. He threw it in the ground. Some males and all females felt disgusted with what was brought."**

**Squidward- You expect us to eat that?**

**Batman- How did you manage to kill it in under 10 minutes?**

**Vegeta- Simple. My Big Bang Attack was strong enough to kill this vermin.**

**Goku- That's Vegeta for you. Always using his strongest techniques.**

**Mario- . . . Pack everything up, you guys. It's time to-a-go.**

**Flash- Already?**

**Mario- Yes.**

**Flash- Alright.**

**(To be continued . . .)**


	6. Vicious (x2)

**Chapter Six: Vicious (x2)  
**

**"Somewhere else in the forest, we see the Kids Next Door looking for their needed supplies to survive in the Crossover Games. They found enough food and a whip."**

**Numbah One- Good job, team. There's plenty of food and a whip.**

**Numbah Four- I call dibs for the whip! I'm good with weapons!**

**Numbah One- You cannot be trusted with these kinds of weapons. You'll injure somebody.**

**Numbah Four- Aw, c'mon!**

**Numbah Five- How much more stuff do we need, Numbah One?**

**Numbah One- This will be it for now. Numbah Two, have you thought about any ideas?**

**Numbah Two- I got nothing. Numbah Three, what's wrong with you?**

**Numbah Three- *Sobs* I'm missing the marathon with the five new episodes of Rainbow Monkey!**

**Numbah One- I'm sorry to hear that, Numbah Three. The one to blame is the person who got us here in the first place! We are the Kids Next Door and we will not rest until that person is captured!**

**Numbah Five- That's what I call 'inspiration!'**

**"Suddenly, two Rabbids came up and got clumsy. Numbah Three got happy to see them."**

**Numbah Three- Oh my goodness! What a couple of cute bunnies!**

**Numbah Two- Mind if I pet them?**

**Numbah Three- Go ahead.**

**(Outside of the field)**

**Marty- Bingo! Stay with those puny kids! *Presses the Violent Ray's button***

**(Inside of the field)**

**"The beam was blasted onto the two Rabbids! They turned into vicious monsters again."**

**Numbah One- What the-?! They're not cute anymore!**

**Numbah Five- Something tells me we gotta make a run for it!**

**"The KND ran away from the monstrous Rabbids. But Numbah One stopped running and said . . ."**

**Numbah One- No! What are we doing?! Running like a group of cowards! We can't just 'run away!' We have to fight! Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!**

**"The violent Rabbids roared at the KND. Numbah One made his first strike."**

**Numbah One- One! *Flames the monsters with his rocket boots***

**Numbah Two- Two! *Spits gum on their eyes***

**Numbah Three- Three! *Uses flower spray to make them smell nice***

**Numbah Four- Four! *Fires mustard ammo on them***

**Numbah Five- Five! *Kicks them in their stomachs***

**"The Rabbids have been pushed away and they fell off of a cliff! The KND have won!"**

**Numbah One- Good job, team!**

**Numbah Four- We pummeled those losers like if they were flies!**

**Numbah Three- I . . . don't really feel proud.**

**Numbah Five- I know it's hard to handle but they were about to attack us.**

**Numbah Two- How about we split up?**

**Numbah One- No, we cannot. We'll lose our lives! We have to stick together until we won for real!**

**"With the alliance, Mario was leading the way and everyone was following him."**

**Cubby- *Hears something* Ah! What was that?!**

**Hawkwoman- Come out and show yourself!**

**Goofy- Or if you wanna get out of this land, then join our alliance.**

**"Out of the bushes were three Goombas and four Koopa Troopas, nobody else but bad beings."**

**Mario- Goombas?!**

**Luigi- Koopa Troopas?!**

**Goomba #1- Well, well, well. Mario and Luigi!**

**Mario- Hm, I should have known! Bowser's behind this!**

**Koopa Troopa #1- No he's not! It's some other guy!**

**Goomba #2- You idiot! Don't tell them that!**

**Deema- Looks like these silly doers know what this is all about.**

**Goomba #3- We're telling you nothing!**

**Koopa Troopa #2- Yeah, you heard the Goomba!**

**Jake[Dog]- Oh really?**

**"Jake[Dog] used his magic shape-shifting ability to trapped the Goombas and Koopa Troopas in his hands."**

**SpongeBob- Good grabbing, Jake!**

**Jake[Dog]- Thanks.**

**"Backstage, Marcus and Marty were about to reveal the next violent forms to the alliance!"**

**Marcus- Ha! This alliance is clever but stupid! Shoot at them, Marty!**

**Marty- Just setting this machine to 'x2' and the Justice Losers wouldn't even hurt them at all! *Presses the button***

**"Back in the field, the beam was shotted at the Goombas and the Koopa Troopas and the blast tossed Jake[Dog] away from them! The seven weaklings have turned even more vicious than any the other objects who became vicious! Taller, stronger, scarier, eviler and stuff like that. The others were in shock. Mario noticed how they turned into monsters."**

**Mario- Mamma-Mia! So those beams are what caused the cute ones to become-a-evil!**

**Wander- Beams? What beams?**

**Superman- Stand back, everyone. We'll handle this!**

**"The Justice League fought against the violent monsters but every time they try something, it was no use to defeat them."**

**Batman- *Panting* Something's not right. We can't outmatch them!**

**Nonny- We better make a run for it!**

**"The heroes ran as fast as they can until they came across to an end of a mountain! But they see that there are some branches and little rocks so they climbed down while some of the members just flew down safely. The monsters saw this and they decided to throw a huge rock at them! The rock was falling and aimed 'tourse Piccolo! Izzy saw the rock and shouted out . . ."**

**Izzy- Piccolo, watch out!**

**"But it was too late, the huge rock landed on Piccolo! Everyone and even Vegeta got shocked!"**

**Goku/Gohan- PICCOLO!**

**Elsa- Oh no!**

**Piccolo- Goku . . . Gohan . . . Vegeta . . . Everyone . . . I'm being sent to the other world. . . . Bubbles . . . I'm sorry for fighting you.**

**Bubbles- *Sobs* Mr. Piccolo, please don't die.**

**Goku- Piccolo, you're gotta be fine.**

**Piccolo- I know. . . . I'm gotta go to train with King Kai. . . . But . . . Promise me all of you will escape this chaotic game.**

**Gohan- *Sobs* We promise.**

**Piccolo- Good . . . Goodbye.**

**"And with that, Piccolo was sent to the other world and was heading to meet with King Kai."**

**PLAYER TERMINATED: PICCOLO**

**Goku- Piccolo . . . THEY'RE GOTTA PAY! THEY'RE GOTTA PAY FOR WHAT THEY DONE!**

**Applejack- Goku, what's happening?**

**"Goku was filled with rage that he started to turn into the form of Super Saiyan God!"**

**Luigi- Red hair. Is that good?**

**Vegeta- Kakarot's taking the form of Super Saiyan God! He's getting stronger out of all of us!**

**Luigi- But he won't turn against us, right?**

**Goku- No. It's one of my forms. I'll be back!**

**"Goku flies up to where the monsters are and he started attacking all of them by himself! The alliance was shocked by how Goku is strong enough to handle all seven of them. Well, Vegeta and Gohan already knew how strong he was."**

**Vegeta- Impressive. He's now stronger than the other six heroes.**

**Homer- Man, he is way past strong!**

**Captain Man- Looks like he can handle every monster on his own.**

**"One Goomba and two Koopa Troopas were down so there were four more monsters left for Goku. He decided to use his well known technique."**

**Goku- KA . . . ME . . . CHA . . . ME . . . CHA!**

**"After Goku used his technique to wipe the four monsters out of his sight, the Kickin' It Kickers saw the Kamechamecha wave and they were also surprised."**

**Jack- What could've made that?**

**Jerry- I don't know but that was awesome!**

**Milton- Should we go to that mountain and see what's over there?**

**Jack- Yeah, we should!**

**Rudy- Wait a second! I'm the sensei here and I say if we go! I say; 'Yeah, we should!'**

**Jack- Alright, let's get going!**

**Steven- Wait! We wanna come with you.**

**Jerry- Look at them, a boy with a gem for a belly-button and three dogs with red noses.**

**Yakko/Wakko- Hi, we're the Warner Brothers!**

**Dot- And the Warner Sister!**

**Steven- And I'm Steven Universe!**

**Wakko- We're also curious about that blue beam so we should come along with you.**

**Milton- Well Rudy, how about it? Should we take them?**

**Rudy- Of course we should! These are children and we cannot just leave little children here all alone. Kids, we are the Wasabi Warriors and you're all coming along with us!**

**Yakko- Aeee . . . What's Wasabi?**

**Jack- We'll explain that on the way, come on.**

**"Back with the alliance, Goku calmed down and flew down slowly, not in the form of the Super Saiyan God anymore. His hair being back to its natural color, black."**

**Amy- Goku, how do you feel?**

**Goku- It pains me when another friend is gone. But he'll be back once he has completed his training with King Kai.**

**Mario- So, he's dead but he'll be revived again?**

**Goku- When you put it that way, . . . yeah.**

**Mario- Well that's-a-good to hear. *Thinks* Let's set up camp for the day.**

**Zim- But it's not even close to being dark.**

**Mario- I know. I just want us to rest from all that running and climbing. Besides, Goku defeated those crazy monsters on his own, he needs the most rest.**

**Goku- I really don't need- AH! What? My arm! What now?**

**Rarity- You do not remember? One of those disgusting-looking mushroom heads squeezed your arm.**

**Goku- How did I forgot?**

**Wonder Woman- Even the ones who have the most strength can get hurt.**

**Sora- Goofy and I will set up the tent.**

**Sonic- I'll go get some firewood.**

**Jake[Pirate]- Izzy, Cubby and I will go look for food.**

**Mario- Superman, Batman and I will come with you kids.**

**Jake[Pirate]- You don't have to-**

**Mario- Of course we do. If some monsters are nearby, you'll get elminated next.**

**Izzy- He has a point.**

**Jake[Pirate]- Alright, you are the leader.**

**"So the seven members went to search for resources. Everybody else stayed beside the mountain."**

**Mordecai- I've been meaning to ask; Who the heck IS Kakarot?**

**Gumball- And who's King Kai?**

**"Backstage, Marcus and Marty got upset by how Goku was able to the monsters when they were stronger."**

**Marcus- That stupid saiyan! Now what do we do with him?**

**Marty- Give me some time to think of a plan to deal with him.**

**Marcus- You got 'til tomorrow to get the idea inside your head.**

**Marty- You're the boss of me!**

**?- Perhaps I can be of assistance.**

**Marcus/Marty- *Screaming* A DEMON!**

**?- I'm no demon! I am the Canniball!**

**The Canniball Info**

**\- The Canniball is an 18-year-old boy who has shoulder length caramel hair, blood red streaks under his eyes, entirely black eyes with red pupils, razor sharp teeth, inside out left arm and claw (claw made out of bones), pale skin, grey robe with blood splatters, black shoes, dark grey shirt, black pants and he's a demon Creepypasta type.**

**\- His personality is unforgiving, flesh craving, dark, heart of stone, merciless and bad temper.**

**\- His weapons include his bone claw, a chain whip, his teeth, skull bombs and a double blade bone sword.**

**\- His abilities are wings of a fallen demon, he can turn dead bodies into undead warriors, he can turn human skulls into bombs, teleportation (turns into a cloud of blood red smoke and reappears somewhere else), he can possess people for 3 hours, he doesn't need to sleep, high jumping, telekinesis, superhuman strength, bullet-proof, fire-proof, acid-proof, laser-proof and rocket-proof skin, sword skills, parkour skills, superhuman speed, high jumping, immune to poison, metabolism rate of 500%, has no fear and he can't die.**

**\- His only family is only his father, Zalgo.**

**\- His friends are Slenderman, Masky, Hoodie, Jeff, EJ, LJ, ), Ben, Mr. Creepypasta, Smile Dog, Slender's brothers (except Trenderman), Jane, Ticci Toby and Liu.**

**\- He has a relationship with a girl named Sally.**

**\- His enemies are the Society and Trenderman (because Trender tries to get him to wear something else).**

**\- His likes are eating human heart and flesh, drinking human blood, the pleasure of killing, gore, torturing and abusing people.**

**\- And his dislikes are the authority (obviously), cleanliness and no killing for a month.**

**Enough Info**

**Marty- . . . What the heck do you want?**

**Canniball- Defeat these lousy people. You know what they took? Fame! I wanted to be famous like all of them but instead, I'm just fan-made character by some guy!**

**Marcus- If you want revenge then get that spiky-haired imbecile with the orange and blue uniform! His name is Goku and kill all of his friends that are down there with him!**

**Canniball- I'm on it! *Teleports***

**Marty- A blood-like cloud, creepy.**

**(To be continued . . .)**

_**Note: The Canniball and the other people who he knows are not created by me. They were created by a fan named F3niKS863. So thanks for lending me this character to use, dude. Now I'm planning to how the teams will handle him. Later, everyone!**_


	7. Two Teams Terminated

**Chapter Seven: Two Teams Terminated**

**"We see the Summer Brothers using some mechanical parts with an engineer so their invention can move."**

**Phineas- Is it ready, Ferb?**

**"Ferb gives a thumbs up as a response."**

**Phineas- I say we put this babe to a test.**

**Ed- Look at the size of what they built!**

**Eddy- Ed, you idiot! We're caught!**

**Phineas- Who are you guys?**

**Edd- Pardon me, gentlemen but we're trying to find the exit. Do you know where it is?**

**Ferb- Unfortunately, we do not know anything about an exit.**

**Eddy- Aaaa! How are we supposed to leave?**

**Phineas- You guys wanna leave? Maybe we can be useful to each other.**

**Edd- What are you talking about?**

**Phineas- We help each other to get out of here. You help us, we help you.**

**Eddy- Deal!**

**"Eddy spits his hand and puts it in front of Phineas so they can hand-shake each other. Phineas felt a little bit disgusted."**

**Phineas- . . . Maybe we can give a hand-shake later. Right now, we have to test our new invention out.**

**Edd- Fascinating. Does it work?**

**Ferb- We're about to find out.**

**"We see the Muppets, they were running from the vicious Minion! But when the Minion decided to stop chasing, it left. The Muppets were glad but then they noticed that there was a large crater on the ground that they fell down and . . ."**

**TEAM TERMINATED: THE MUPPETS**

**"The alliance saw this and they got shocked that an entire team has been terminated."**

**Bubbles- Oh no! A team has been terminated! What happened to them?!**

**Oona- How could this occurred?**

**Mickey- This game has gotten too out of hand! We have to finish it! Soon.**

**"A few moments later, we now see the Team Umizoomi searching for their equipment. But they fell into a trap, they got into one big net and it was pulled by a tree! The net was thrown into the invisible wall with Team Umizoomi inside of it! That only meant . . . "**

**TEAM TERMINATED: TEAM UMIZOOMI**

**"Mario, Superman, Batman and the Neverland Pirates saw this with and they now grew angry with another team down."**

**Superman- Another team?! What is wrong with this place?!**

**Jake[Pirate]- I wish I can see the man who created this right here! So that I can strike him with my sword!**

**Mario- Jake, I'm really upset too. But violence isn't the answer for-a-us, right now. We can't let anger get the best of us. We'll find that man who's responsible for this-a-game.**

**Batman- He's right. If one weakness I know, it's anger. That feeling will just make you be making a move without thinking what you are planning to do.**

**Superman- . . . What a drag!**

**Cubby- Please calm down, everyone.**

**Mario- Superman, if you need to cool-a-down then head back to the camp. I think we searched for enough resources. Now all we need are weapons and shelter.**

**Superman- No, I'm good. I'm still coming with you.**

**Izzy- Well, that's good to hear.**

**Mario- It is good.**

**"Four animals are using their skills to get their own supplies. They only found a bag of fruit. The leader decided it was time to huddle up to make a discussion."**

**Skipper- Boys! Huddle up!**

**"The Penguins! They huddled up on top of a tree for what they'll do next."**

**Skipper- Kowlaski! Analysis!**

**Kowlaski- We currently found a bag of fruit. It should last us for today. Tomorrow, not possible.**

**Private- Skipper, where do you think is everybody? We haven't seen anybody else.**

**Skipper- Private, we don't need anybody else because they're CONQUERERS! They'll just trick us and betray us to just get everything of what we have!**

**"A loud roar occurred and the Penguins got ready in fighting positions. Rico got a bomb gun out of his mouth for defense."**

**Skipper- Well, if this monster wants to play, we'll play roughly!**

**"What the monster was the monstrous Minion who've attacked the Gems and the Muppets! The Penguins were ready to fight."**

**Skipper- Chimichanga! That is one ugly monster!**

**"Rico aimed at the vicious Minion and a large explosion popped up above from the trees. But the Minion was in no harm. The Penguins got shocked."**

**Private- Should we fight or should we run?**

**Skipper- You know the answer to that, Private. . . . RETREAT!**

**"The Penguins ran and slided on their bellies as a fallback. The Minion ran after it. Mario, Superman, Batman and the Neverland Pirates found another large tent and some weapons as they were heading back to camp."**

**Jake[Pirate]- Man, now I'm really hungry.**

**Cubby- You're hungry now? I went through a whole day without eating 'til it was nightime, once.**

**Mario- That was yesterday, Cubby.**

**Cubby- See? Mario knows how I feel!**

**Superman- Calm down, Cubby. When we return to our camping site, you'll get to eat something.**

**Batman- *Hears something* Did anyone hear that?**

**Izzy- I didn't hear anything. You must be hearing things, let's go. The others are waiting. They'll starve.**

**Canniball- *Appears* Like me, I'm starving right now!**

**Mario- WOAH! Who are you?!**

**Canniball- I am the Canniball! I am here because I want to eat something.**

**Mario- Okay. We have some food. Jake, offer him something.**

**Jake[Pirate]- We have apples, carrots, pears, cookies, hot dogs, soda-**

**Canniball- Human Hearts? Flesh? Blood?**

**Mario- No, we don't have- *Got shocked* You wanna eat us?!**

**Canniball- Yes! Now get into my mouth!**

**"The Canniball came running for the six friends but Superman got in front of him and punched in the stomach! Tossing him into a tree. The Canniball then got up and teleported behind Cubby! Batman threw a Baterang in his face. Mario used a Fire Flower to get into his fire form. He made one huge fire-ball and aimed it at the Canniball."**

**Mario- Jake! Take Izzy and Cubby with you and get-a-help! We'll keep this guy away from you!**

**Jake[Pirate]- Okay! C'mon mateys!**

**(To be continued . . .)**


	8. The Canniball Attacks!

**Chapter Eight: The Canniball Attacks!**

**Canniball- I am the Canniball! I am here because I want to eat something.**

**Mario- Okay. We have some food. Jake, offer him something.**

**Jake[Pirate]- We have apples, carrots, pears, cookies, hot dogs, soda-**

**Canniball- Human Hearts? Flesh? Blood?**

**Mario- No, we don't have- *Got shocked* You wanna eat us?!**

**Canniball- Yes! Now get into my mouth!**

**"The Canniball came running for the six friends but Superman got in front of him and punched in the stomach! Tossing him into a tree. The Canniball then got up and teleported behind Cubby! Batman threw a Baterang in his face. Mario used a Fire Flower to get into his fire form. He made one huge fire-ball and aimed it at the Canniball."**

**Mario- Jake! Take Izzy and Cubby with you and get-a-help! We'll keep this guy away from you!**

**Jake[Pirate]- Okay! C'mon mateys!**

**"The Neverland Pirates ran back to camp to warn the others. Jake suddenly stopped and said . . . "**

**Jake[Pirates]- Mateys, it's best if I stay and help the other three. They'll need help.**

**Cubby- But Jake-**

**Jake[Pirate]- Don't worry. I'll be fine. Izzy, can you give your Pixie Dust pouch?**

**Izzy- Sure. *Takes off her pouch* But why do you need it?**

**Jake[Pirate]- The Pixie Dust will help me fly. It'll make some strikings to be easier.**

**Izzy- Jake . . .**

**"Izzy didn't say another word, she immediately putted her lips to Jake's! Jake and Cubby were surprised of what Izzy was doing. After about ten seconds, Izzy got her lips out of Jake's."**

**Jake[Pirate]- Izzy . . . That was surprising.**

**Izzy- I'm sorry. It's just how my heart feels when I'm near you.**

**Jake[Pirate]- . . . I love you, too.**

**Izzy- Really?**

**Jake[Pirate]- Really. Get back to camp, you two should go get the others. *Spreads Pixie Dust to himself* Thanks for the Pixie Dust!**

**"In the battle with the Canniball, Mario threw fire-balls and Superman was blasting with heat vision."**

**Canniball- *Laughs* I'm invincible against fire! Quit wasting your time and get into my mouth already!**

**Mario- Invincible against fire! Darn it!**

**Canniball- You done complaining? Good.**

**"The Canniball began to summon a large group of undead bodies out of the ground and turn them into undead warriors!"**

**Batman- What?! He can turn dead bodies to fight?!**

**Canniball- Man, you guys are dumb. Undeadies, seize them!**

**"While the three heroes began to fight the undead warriors, a sword was thrown at the Canniball! The sword got onto the Canniball's arm! Blood dripping that he was surprised to see the Jake[Pirate] threw the sword."**

**Canniball- Well, well, well. If it isn't the pirate boy! Where's the sissy one and the chubby one?**

**Jake[Pirate]- You leave them out of this! And their names are Izzy and Cubby!**

**Canniball- Look at what you threw, a sword.**

**"The Canniball jumped up high and it was about to strike Jake! But when he went for his strike, a shield bursted between the two! Jake[Pirate] was not terminated and who did he had to thank? Captain America!"**

**Captain America- You alright, kid?**

**Jake[Pirate]- Yes, sir. Thank you!**

**"The Canniball got upset and was about to make another strike but before he did, a hammer was thrown at his face!"**

**Canniball- Who threw that hammer?!**

**Thor- I did. How dare you harm this innocent child and his friends with the undead?**

**Canniball- 'Cause it's a free country!**

**Hawkeye- Hey! When you weren't looking, we helped these three guys to take out the zombies!**

**Mario- Oh yeah, you got that right! Thanks to the arrow guy, the tough redhead and the muscular dude!**

**Captain America- Surrender yourself! No one has to get hurt.**

**"The Canniball began to scream with anger and kicked Captain America and Thor out of the way! He went running 'tourse Mario, Superman, Batman, Hulk, Black Widow and Hawkeye! But what protected was large pink shield in the form of a ball."**

**Canniball- What now?!**

**Jack- Excuse me?**

**"The Canniball turned around and saw Jack! He grabbed the Canniball by the arm and threw him on the ground. Yakko walked by and got a huge hammer to squash him, painfully."**

**Jack- Nice job, Yakko.**

**Yakko- You weren't bad, yourself. You did great too, Steven.**

**Steven- I'm just happy we get save people!**

**Mario- Thanks for the save, guys.**

**Rudy- It's what we do. We help people in need.**

**Canniball- That didn't hurt! Now let me suck your blood!**

**"Running with all his speed, Sonic hopped and used the Homing Attack against the Canniball on his head. Wonder Woman used her lasso to toss the Canniball away from where they're at."**

**Superman- Just in time.**

**Sonic- Do we look like we would just let you guys die?**

**Mario- Everybody, welcome to the alliance!**

**Jerry- What alliance?**

**"With the KND, they were on top of a mountain looking for a place to call it a day. There wasn't any luck for them."**

**Numbah Two- If I had my gadgets, we could've left here already.**

**Numbah Four- But unlucky for you, there aren't any!**

**Numbah Five- Will you two pipe down and let us concentrate?**

**Numbah One- . . . It's no use finding a place to stay! Let's go.**

**Skipper- Slow down!**

***CRASH***

**"The Penguins have crashed into the KND. Numbah Three got happy again."**

**Numbah Three- Adorable little penguins!**

**Private- Let go of us, the monster is onto us!**

**Numbah Four- Not this again!**

**Numbah One- Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!**

**"When the monstrous Minion came, the KND handled it one by one. The Minion fell off of a cliff like the Rabbids."**

**Kowlaski- Well that was amazing!**

**Skipper- I'll say, you kids fight great! Probably even better like us!**

**Numbah One- You guys fight?**

**Skipper- Well yeah, we're using fighting skills to beat this place.**

**Numbah Five- So are we!**

**Numbah One- You know what that means! Let's become a team!**

**Skipper- Becoming a team, I like it!**

**(To be continued . . .)**


	9. Luigi meets the Bolt Collectors

**Chapter Nine: Luigi meets the Bolt Collectors  
**

**"Mario, Jake[Pirate], Sonic, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Steven, the Avengers, the Kickin' It Kickers and the Warners are walking along the path as they have arrived back at camp."**

**Jerry- Dude, your alliance is huge!**

**Izzy- Jake! *Hugs Jake[Pirate]* I thought I was never gonna say you ever again!**

**Sonic- We're okay too. Thanks for nothing!**

**Pinkie Pie- Who are these people?**

**Mario- They are new members of our alliance!**

**Cubby- And we brought food, shelter and some weapons.**

**Homer- Woo-hoo! Food!**

**Green Lantern- *Hears something* Did any of you hear that?**

**Patrick- Uhhh . . . Hear what?**

**Green Lantern- None of you heard that sound?**

**Mario- I'll go-a-check.**

**"When Mario followed the sound to find out what it was, there were the Video Gamers and the Smurfs, wondering through the forest."**

**Mario- Hey! Who are you guys?**

**Papa Smurf- Oh my! We've been spotted!**

**Fix It Felix Jr.- Ummm . . . I'm Fix It Felix Jr. from the game, "Fix It Felix Jr." and this my friend, Wreck It Ralph. These little guys are the Smurfs.**

**Wreck It Ralph- Hey there!**

**Smurfs- It's Smurfy to meet you!**

**Mario- Let me guess, y'all want to leave this place, don't you?**

**Wreck It Ralph- How did you know?**

**Mario- My large alliance and I wanna leave too. Would any of-a-you be interested to join?**

**Phineas- I know we would!**

**"The Summer Brothers, the Eds and their mechanical robot appeared and landed on the ground."**

**Brainy Smurf- My, my. What a fascinating robot!**

**Phineas- Thanks, tiny dude!**

**Eddy- So what alliance?**

**Papa Smurf- Yes, do tell. We're eagered to join.**

**Skipper- My boys, girls and I would like to be in the alliance as well.**

**"The KND and the Penguins have arrived from wondering in the forest."**

**Numbah One- Being in your alliance will not just help you but it will help us too.**

**Mario- Man, this alliance has gotten way huger! This-a-way!**

**"Back at camp, the competitors were getting ready to sleep for the night. Mario and the rest of the teams have returned."**

**Mario- Guys, meet the alliance!**

**Eddy- Man, this alliance is huge!**

**Kowlaski- I say, this alliance will help everybody!**

**Finn- Hey, how are y'all doing?**

**Superman- There's thirty teams. Does that mean the alliance is completed?**

**Mario- Hmmm . . . Everybody, get into the teams you were into before any of us met each other.**

**"Everybody got into their teams from before. Mario counted all the teams there were."**

**Mario- There's twenty-seven teams, plus the other two, which they've been terminated . . . Then there's one-a-more team!**

**Darwin- Then what team could be that be?**

**Mario- *Yawns* We'll just have to find the last-a-team tomorrow. Right now, it's time to get some rest.**

**"Everybody ate and fell asleep for the night. In the next morning, Luigi woke up first when he then heard something."**

**Luigi- Who's there?**

**"There was plain silence after what Luigi asked."**

**Luigi- Hello?**

**"Luigi walked a short distance to check what was making that sound. When he walked off more, the camp was far away."**

**Luigi- Oh no! I walked off too-a-much!**

**"Luigi ran off to head back to camp but then he bumped into someone."**

**Luigi- Ow! What the-?**

**Ratchet- Hey, what's the big idea?**

**Luigi- Wah! Please don't hurt me!**

**Ratchet- Hurt you? Why would I do that?**

**Clank- Wait a minute. Ratchet, this person is one of the people who was in a team before we escaped from the other teams.**

**Luigi- What? Then that-a-means . . . You're the last team!**

**Ratchet- Last team?**

**Luigi- Please, you have to join our alliance so we can all escape here!**

**Ratchet- You have an alliance who doesn't like this place?! Show me the alliance!**

**Luigi- Well, you see . . . I heard-a-something and now I don't even know where I am.**

**Clank- Maybe we can look for the alliance together.**

**Ratchet- Yeah and then we can join the alliance.**

**Luigi- Well, let's-a-get-a-going.**

**"Luigi, Ratchet and Clank now met each other and now they're off to find the alliance. Their luck was great because they found some items like food, a tent and now, they're going to find the alliance."**

**Clank- Haven't we passed that five-branched tree, already?**

**Luigi- Oh no! We've been going in circles! Now what do we do?**

**Ratchet- Calm down, Luigi. I'm sure your alliance buddies are on their way to find us.**

**Luigi- You're probably right. *Hears something* Now what's that?**

**"On top of some trees, we have the Sesame Street Monsters climbing down."**

**Elmo- Hello, my name is Elmo.**

**Big Bird- I'm Big Bird.**

**Cookie Monster- Me, Cookie Monster. Do you have cookies?**

**Ratchet- Just one, do you want it?**

**Cookie Monster- Yes! Yes! Thank you! *Gets the cookie* COOKIE!**

**"Cookie Monster started to eat the cookie like crazy even with everyone staring at him."**

**Cookie Monster- Me love cookies.**

**Luigi- We can see-a-that.**

**Elmo- Excuse me, do you where the exit is from here?**

**Ratchet- Sorry, buddy. We're trying to find the way out of this place too.**

**Big Bird- Now that you said that, we should come along with you.**

**Clank- That would be splendid.**

**Canniball- *Appears* Hey there!**

**Luigi- *Screams* Monster!**

**Ratchet- Who are you?**

**Canniball- I am the Canniball! I'm hungry . . . For HUMAN BODIES!**

**Luigi- Uh oh! This isn't going to be pretty!**

**Clank- You have my assistance, Ratchet!**

**Ratchet- Thanks, Clank!**

**"The Canniball went heading straight for Ratchet! But what stopped the Canniball from getting near Ratchet was his worst enemy, Aiden Kalenson V!"**

**Canniball- You again! Aiden!**

**Aiden- Hey there, Canniball!**

**"Aiden made a strike at Canniball, it was just a small cut on his right cheek."**

**Canniball- You'll pay for that!**

**Aiden- These innocent people have my protection! And I'm serious about that, dudes.**

**Aiden Info**

**Full Name: Aiden Kalenson V**

**Other Names: Mr. Kalenson, The Phoenix Prince, Captain Kalenson, TheNeverGamer (YouTube name), The Hooded Pyro**

**He's at the age of 14**

**His Alignment is good**

**His appearance contains a black Assassin-like robe with red accents with hood, black fingerless gloves, handsome, black hair with red streaks, scar on left eye, slightly tanned skin, black shoes with red laces, red eyes, black belt with silver buckle**

**His personality is enthusiastic, mischievous, cocky (less cocky than Peter Pan), daring, heroic, funny, adventurous, slow to turmoil**

**His weapons contain the Fireblade (Similar to Divine Warblade from Mini Warriors), The Impaler (hybrid weapon between sword, chainsaw, gun and whip)**

**His abilities are superhuman strength, fire manipulation, speed, high jumping, parkour skills, sword skills, knowledge, keen eyesight**

**His friends include Peter Pan, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Marina, Flynn, Queen Coralie**

**His enemies include Captain Hook, Mr. Smee (sometimes), Sharky and Bones (sometimes), ShiverJack, Beatrice Le Beak, Cannibal (#1 rival)**

**His likes are playing First-Person Shooter Games, adventures, pranking his enemies, recording videos, pranking his foes**

**His dislikes are crime, sickness, the thought of people dying, people who want complete perfection (because being yourself is perfect), criminals, abusive people**

**His careers are being guardian and celebrity in Neverland, singer, YouTuber, actor and young film maker**

**Enough Info**

**Canniball- Get out of my way or I'll make you do it!**

**Aiden- I like to see you try!**

**Canniball- I knew you'll say that. 'Cause I'm not alone. INDOMINUS REX!**

**"Indominus Rex arrived on the scene! The Canniball hopped on its back to ride it like a horse. I. Rex let out a roar on the heroes as a sign to attack."**

**Luigi- *Screams* RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**

**Ratchet- No time to fight! We're nothing against that thing! Run!**

**"The group ran as fast as they can to avoid being eaten from I. Rex. Suddenly, Clank tripped and Aiden went to go help him! I Rex opened its mouth to eat Aiden and Clank!"**

**Ratchet- NO!**

**Goku- KA - ME - CHA - ME - CHA!**

**"Indominus Rex was fallen to the ground while the Canniball hopped off of it, taking out his Double Blade Bone Sword."**

**Canniball- Who dares?!**

**Goku- I dare!**

**Mario- And so do we!**

**Canniball- You again!**

**Jake[Pirate]- Aiden?!**

**Aiden- Jake! Izzy! Cubby!**

**Dot- Helllloooo Nurse!**

**Yakko- Women, I tell ya.**

**Jake[Pirate]- What are you doing here?**

**Aiden- Skully told me that you guys were missing in Neverland so I came searching for ya. Apparently, I also found my arch-rival, the Canniball!**

**Vegeta- Now let us have at him! *Turns Super Saiyan***

**Canniball- Your new hair-style doesn't scare me!**

**Sora- *Summons his Keyblade* Alright, we can do this all day!**

**Canniball- Bring it! I can take on all of you!**

**Aiden- You don't have to do this, Tyrone!**

**Canniball- I abandoned that name years ago! No one calls me that anymore!**

**Mario- We took you on before, we can do it again!**

**Aiden- No, you can leave him to me!**

**Jake[Pirate]- But Aiden-**

**Aiden- Don't worry about me. I'm strong enough to fight him off. One more thing, whatever you do; do not try to help me.**

**Captain America- But he'll succeed if we don't help!**

**Aiden- Trust me on this one, dude.**

**Captain America- . . . Very well.**

**Aiden- Alright, Canniball! Let's rumble!**

**"Aiden and the Canniball used their blades to have a swordfight. Neither of them were winning. The heroes were getting frustrated and they want to fight."**

**Donald- This is crazy, let us help!**

**Aiden- Don't! I can handle this!**

**Hulk- HULK WANTS TO SMASH THAT CANNIBALL GUY!**

**Aiden- That's it! Jake, Izzy, Cubby, see you in Neverland.**

**Cubby- What? What's that supposed to mean?**

**Aiden- Everyone else, it was nice to meet you.**

**Rainbow Dash- Wait, what are you-**

**Aiden- I'm heading somewhere to finish this dude off. I hope we meet again soon. So long!**

**"Aiden caught the Canniball in his arms and got a crystal out of his pocket. The crystal was blue, had stripes in it and it was glowing."**

**Canniball- Let go of me!**

**Aiden- Crystal . . . TELEPORT!**

***POOF***

**Jake[Pirate]- Aiden . . .**

**Blossom- What was that about?**

**Luigi- Mario! I'm-a-so glad you're here! *Hugs Mario***

**Mario- I'm glad we found you, Luigi! Hey, who are they?**

**Luigi- Oh, they're who met up with earlier.**

**Green Lantern- Wait. You're the last team! I recognized you two when we were back from where we all arrived in this place!**

**Ratchet- Hey, I know you guys too.**

**Elmo- And we came from nowhere. I'm not sure how we got here but I'm happy we're not alone.**

**Mario- Then that means . . . The alliance is completed!**

**Goku- Wahoo! Everyone is officially together!**

**Phineas- What happen to do that dinosaur that was just here?**

**Homer- Who knows? Who cares? I'm just glad that stupid, ugly idiot is out of our way.**

**Bart- Yeah, that is a good thing. He looked creepy, like you, Homer! *Laughs***

**Homer- Why, you little!**

**"Homer started to strangle Bart again. Everyone was watching them and they got surprised (not in a good way) on how a father can do that to his own son. After about a minute, Homer let go of Bart's neck."**

**Mario- Okay . . .**

**Knuckles- Exactly, why did you run off alone, Luigi?**

**Patrick- Hey, now I wanna know that.**

**Luigi- Oh . . . Um . . .**

**"Saying on how the alliance being upset, judging by their faces, Ratchet came up with a lie to tell them so they wouldn't get mad at Luigi."**

**Ratchet- Luigi was kidnapped!**

**Everyone- He was?**

**Luigi- I was?**

**Ratchet- Yeah, he was. Luigi didn't knew about it because he was asleep.**

**Clank- Pardon me, Ratchet-**

**"Ratchet winks at Clank so he can know about the lie."**

**Clank- . . . But you're forgetting about a couple of monsters surrounding Luigi. So you used explosives so Luigi wouldn't get harmed.**

**Luigi- Really?**

**"Ratchet now winks at Luigi so he can know that Ratchet's lying to help him."**

**Luigi- . . . Well, thank you!**

**Goofy- Gawrsh, Luigi didn't thank you because he was asleep.**

**Mario- I'm just glad you guys saved my brother. He's the only family I have.**

**All Girls- Awww.**

**Steven- Aw, the alliance isn't complete.**

**Sonic- What do you mean, pal?**

**Steven- I have three friends that are still out there. I'm really worried about them.**

**Yakko- I'm worried about them too. I hope they're okay.**

**"What Steven and the Animaniacs was that Thor has Steven's three friends! Thor didn't know about it either. They were still in the forms of gems."**

**Mario- Don't worry, Steven. *Touches Steven's shoulder* If the alliance isn't completed with your three missing friends, then you're absolutely right. We'll find them. In fact, we'll start looking for them now!**

**Steven- Really?**

**Mario- And why not? Everyone, let's-a-go!**

**"Backstage, Marcus and Marty were angry for the Canniball not finishing off the alliance."**

**Marcus- Are you kidding me?! If that Aiden guy didn't show up, the Canniball would have destroyed everyone!**

**"A door just opened, it was Drin. He was furious."**

**Drin- Marcus! Marty! What the heck are you doing?! Those lousy heroes are out there, still alive!**

**Marty- We're working on it, man! Don't rush us!**

**Drin- I'll RUSH you to kill those losers if I want to! Right now, better think of something!**

**Marty- Already thought of it! We're unleashing the King!**

**Drin- King? What king?**

**Marty- See him for yourself.**

**"Marty showed a holographic image of the 'King' to Drin. Drin grew happy for the King."**

**Drin- Perfect. Unleash him now!**

**Marcus- You got it!**

**"Back in the battlefield, the heroes were taking some rest. Mario then saw Jake[Pirate] looking at a view all by himself. He walked up to give him some company."**

**Mario- Jake? *Touches Jake's shoulder* Is something wrong?**

**Jake[Pirate]- Aiden, will he be okay?**

**Mario- Well, I don't really know him but we saw him fight today so he should take down the Canniball! I know-a-so.**

**Jake[Pirate]- You're probably right. After all, he is guardian of my home. What about Steven? How's he handling it with his friends gone?**

**Mario- He's doing good but still a little bit sad. I think we should get going.**

**Jake[Pirate]- You're right, let's go for his friends.**

**(To be continued . . .)**

**Note: This Aiden dude wasn't made by me, he was made by F3niKS863. I don't take requests to have people's suggestions in my stories but these will be the ONLY requests. And this chapter will feature the last appearances of the Canniball and Aiden. Thanks for these characters, F3niKS863.**


	10. The King's Chaos

**Chapter Ten: The King's Chaos**

**Mario- I'm just glad the last-a-team came by and rescued you, Luigi.**

**Luigi- I know, huh? Thanks again, you guys.**

**Ratchet- No problem, Luigi. *Winks***

**"A few seconds later, the ground was rumbling so hard that it felt like an Earthquake! The heroes were trying to stay still."**

**Mr. Krabs- Well, I'll be! What the barnacles is this?!**

***BOOM***

**Gohan- What the . . .? Did anyone else saw that explosion?!**

**Wander- It's that beam that made the cute ones become horrible! It has gone to exploding things now!**

**Mario- No, that's not it! The beam that turned monstrous things was-a-red! This beam is blue!**

**"What our heroes then heard was a loud roar . . . Its sound made avalanches on mountains! Fire was destroying everything but then our heroes saw what was causing all this monstrosity."**

**Molly- It's . . . It's a giant dinosaur!**

**Homer- *Screams* A GIANT DINOSAUR!**

**"The King of the Monsters, Godzilla! He let out a huge roar once more and headed straight for our heroes!"**

**Mordecai- Its coming straight for us!**

**Wreck It Ralph- We need to get out of here! Come on!**

**"The heroes were running for their lives to avoid being attacked by Godzilla. But that didn't stopped him, he was powering up his radioactive breath and aimed straight for the alliance! The blast was a success to Godzilla and to the foes who unleashed him. On set, Clans was feeling happy (but pretending to feel desperate to the audience) on how Godzilla is fighting the heroes."**

**Clans- My, oh my! What horrible tragedy! The heroes are being attacked by Tokyo's greatest threat, Godzilla! (Keep it up, Godzilla! Show them what you're made of!)**

**"Back in the field, the alliance are hurted. Godzilla went walking to find our heroes. When he found them all, he gathered his power and unleashed another radioactive blast from his mouth."**

***BOOM***

**"The heroes were blasted! They were burned but still alive! But Rarity was blown away from the blast! And worse, she crashed into the invisible wall, that meant only one thing . . ."**

**PLAYER TERMINATED: RARITY**

**Twilight Sparkle- Rarity! No . . .**

**Mario- That giant dinosaur will pay! *Looks around* What's that?**

**Luigi- A Mega Mushroom!**

**Superman- What's a Mega Mushroom?**

**Mario- An item we can use that can make us grow to the size of that dinosaur!**

**"After Nonny heard what Mario said, he had an idea that was crazy but it will help the others. Without telling, he rushed to where the Mega Mushroom was and tried to evade Godzilla."**

**Gil- Nonny! What are you doing?! DON'T BE A HERO!**

**Nonny- I DON'T CARE! I WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW THAT I'M NOT A MAMA'S BOY!**

**"Nonny grabbed the Mega Mushroom and tossed it to the heroes! But Godzilla hitted Nonny with his tail, sending him to crash into the wall. Nonny was . . ."**

**PLAYER TERMINATED: NONNY**

**Gil- NONNY!**

**Molly- He risked his life to save us . . .**

**Oona- *Sobs* Nonny . . .**

**Mario- NOW YOU DONE IT! YOU HEAR ME, YOU GIANT, STUPID, IDIOTIC, COWARDLY MORON! RARITY AND NONNY WILL BE AVENGED!**

**"Godzilla heard everything what Mario called him and got angry. He roared really loud that every mountain in the field made avalanches! Mario was also angry so he used the Mega Mushroom to grow huge and fight Godzilla."**

**Finn- Woah, he's huge!**

**Mario- Y'all can leave this-a-one to me! Just stay away so none of you can get hurt. Alright monster, come and get some!**

**"Godzilla roared and ran for Mario. Mario did the same thing for Godzilla. The both jumped up and let out a punch in their faces at the same time. They were launched off and made rough messes on the surface!"**

**Luigi- Oh no, Mario!**

**Goku- Now what? There's no way Mario can face against that dinosaur on his own! We have to help him!**

**SpongeBob- But what can we do? They're both huge. We're all small.**

**Goku- *Turns Super Saiyan* Well, I'm not just gotta stand here and watch, I'm going to help Mario!**

**Vegeta- *Turns Super Saiyan* I'm starting to like your mood, Kakarot. It's time to show the plumber and the dinosaur what we're made of!**

**Rainbow Dash- I'm coming to! I'm doing this for Rarity and for Nonny!**

**Luigi- *Uses the Cape Feather* Count me in! Mario is my brother, I wanna help him!**

**Sonic- You're gotta need someone fast. That's where I come in!**

**Izzy- *Sighs* It's obvious we're all going! Let me do the honors . . . Pixie Dust, AWAY! *Spreads Pixie Dust***

**"Mario and Godzilla are continuing their brawl, Mario was getting tired. Godzilla's temper was making him stronger."**

**Mario- *Panting* No way . . . Am I losing!**

**Goku- Hey, you sabbage beast!**

**"Everybody was behind Mario, they were all flying, thanks to the Pixie Dust."**

**Mario- What are you guys doing?! I told you to-**

**Donald- We're helping you! Whether you like it or not!**

**Mordecai- Dude, just let us help you!**

**Mario- Fine! You can help!**

**Skipper- Excellent choice! Everybody, CHARGE!**

**"Everybody was flying around, making Godzilla dizzy. Mario saw this and had an advantage! He ran fast and kicked Godzilla in the face! He was tossed to the wall! Everybody saw that and landed down safely, as Mario turns back into his regular size."**

**Captain America- Good work, everyone.**

**Goku- What an exercise! It was too easy.**

**Mario- Oh yeah!**

**"Meanwhile, Liam and Drin went into a room and began to check on a few people."**

**Liam- Well, well, well. Rarity and Nonny, you two have been terminated.**

**Rarity- Who are you?! Where are we?**

**Nonny- Rarity?! Aren't you supposed to be dead? Wait, am I dead?**

**Drin- No, you're not! Take a look behind you.**

**"Rarity and Nonny turned and saw Iron Man, Martian Manhunter, The Muppets and Team Umizoomi, still alive!"**

**Rarity- Wait a second, aren't they supposed to be-**

**Drin- They're not dead! You see, when an opponent gets terminated, they'll come here and be a prisoner. Isn't being evil so much fun?**

**Iron Man- You won't get away with this!**

**Kermit- Yeah! We're famous and the creators, the fans and everyone else will find out about this!**

**Liam- *Laughs* Don't get your hopes up too high. Our host, Clans announced on TV that you guys were borrowed into our show.**

**Miss Piggy- Let me at 'em! I'm gonna beat you guys up!**

**Milli- Please, mister. Just let us go.**

**Liam- Aw, does the little girl wanna leave? Well, none of you are leaving!**

**Geo- Don't talk to my sister that way!**

**Marcus- Guys, guys! Big problem!**

**Drin- *Sighs* It better be good!**

**Marcus- Mario grew huge and the others flew which was an advantage for Godzilla to be destroyed!**

**Drin- WHAT?! The King wasn't powerful enough either!**

**Liam- Errr . . . Those heroes, especially that plumber are starting to get on my nerves! Unleash Mecha Sonic!**

**Marcus- But sir, don't you think it's way too early to send him?**

**Liam- DO IT!**

**Marcus- Yes, sir!**

**Liam- If only Piccolo was sent here instead of the other world, he wouldn't to come back!**

**Drin- Let's go think of more ideas to kill them all!**

**Gonzo- You'll be sorry for what you're doing!**

**"Back in the field, Mario was feeling down for how many people were terminated."**

**Papa Smurf- What's the matter, Mario?**

**Mario- So many people have been terminated. I don't know if it was for sacrifice or accidental. It's just brutal.**

**Black Widow- Mario, they may been either of those two but until we leave here, we'll make sure it won't happen again. That is what you said, remember?**

**Mario- I know. Thor, what's that shining?**

**Thor- What in the world? The gems are glowing!**

**"The gems were glowing and the shines turned them into forms of four people. It was Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl and Amethyst! Steven was surprised and happy to see them."**

**Steven- Ruby! Sapphire! Pearl! Amethyst!**

**Pearl- Steven! *Hugs Steven* Oh, I'm so glad you're okay!**

**Yakko- Guys, it's good to see you again!**

**Amethyst- Yakko! Wakko! Dot! You're okay, too!**

**Ruby/Sapphire- Excuse us.**

**"Ruby and Sapphire began to dance and after they finished, they took the form of Garnet!"**

**Steven- Garnet!**

**Garnet- It's great to see you again, Steven.**

**Luigi- What just happened?**

**Pearl- Ah! Who are these people?! I don't like the look that the man with the spiky hair in the blue outfit is giving us.**

**Vegeta- Well, excuse me for looking at you!**

**Mario- Wait a minute. Steven, are these your friends you were telling us about?**

**Steven- Yeah! Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl! Guys, these people are also my friends. They've been feeding me and they wanna leave too!**

**Amethyst- No way!**

**Numbah Four- Yes way!**

**Mario- Everyone, the alliance is finally completed!**

**(To be continued . . .)**


	11. Siyater

**Chapter Eleven: Siyater**

_**Note: No more suggestions to this story! This is MY story! I am not taking suggestions anymore. And another thing, this is the first chapter to my new OC: Siyater, the Satan of Malihila. Enjoy this chapter!**_

**"In the field, we see Mecha Sonic in flying through the sky, searching for the heroes."**

**Mecha Sonic- Cursed fools! Sonic and his new army of despicable idiots will not make a fool out of me! Once I find those losers, they'll be destroyed! *Flies away***

**"The alliance is finally complete. Everybody was feeling happy for meeting each other. But suddenly, the ground started shaking."**

**Goku- Woah! What's happening?**

**Jake[Dog]- I don't know. I don't like it.**

**"Then, a figure teleported. Our heroes were in shock of who it was. It was none other than Cannibal!"**

**Izzy- *Gasps* It's him!**

**Cannibal- It is I, indeed.**

**Numbah One- *Points gun* Where's Aiden?**

**Cannibal- Oh, him?**

**Numbah One- Yes, him!**

**Cannibal- Well . . .**

**"The Cannibal took out something from behind his back, it was Aiden's robe! Everyone was shocked, but mostly Jake[Pirate] and his mateys. The Cannibal throws the robe away and burns it."**

**Cannibal- Now, you will see my true power.**

**"When the Cannibal raises his fist into the air, the wind picks up at a really fast rate, the sky darkens and red lightning strikes!"**

**Amethyst- *Holding onto a tree for dear life* What the hey-hey is going on?!**

**Pearl- Whatever it is, it's bound to be dangerous! *Summons spear***

**Jake[Pirate]- Isn't it obvious?!**

**"A bolt of red lightning struck Cannibal! When the smoke cleared, the Cannibal was different. He had four arms, two sets of wings, his hair was a tiny bit longer, he had armor made of bone and obsidian, he had four mandible jaws and the worst part; his eyes were now completely red! He then summoned an army of undead warriors on his side! Marcus and Marty saw this and grew happy for the Canniball to return."**

**Marty- Yes! Haha! Cannibal is back!**

**Marcus- Sweet! The alliance will finally get destroyed! WOO!**

**"Marcus and Marty get out their popcorn and a couple of flags that said 'GO CANNIBALL'. Back in the field, the heroes were now frightened of what will be happening next."**

**Mario- You . . . You monster!**

**Cannibal- I'm bad, ain't I?**

**Rudy- Oh yeah, you are! And not the kind of bad what cool people call themselves now-a-days!**

**Cannibal- *Laughs* I know what you mean. Now which one of you wants to die first?**

**Mario- Everyone, stay close to each other! We can defeat him by not being separated!**

**Cannibal- You and your pity talking won't help anything, Mario!**

**Mario- How did you know my name?! I've never introduced myself to you!**

**Cannibal- I know but since all of you are really famous around the globe, it's why I must kill you all! You took fame from me!**

**Lisa- Us? We never took anything from you!**

**Cannibal- You did! I'm actually a fan-made character who doesn't live in the fictional worlds of any of you! Do you how much that pains me?!**

**Sonic- Look, you never got famous like us, it's not our fault!**

**Cannibal- Not your fault?! It IS your fault! No one created me and they wanna create nonsense characters like some guy who's an uncle and a grandpa at the same time!**

**Mario- An uncle and a grandpa at the same time. Uncle, grandpa. Uncle Grandpa?**

**Cannibal- How did you know his name?**

**Mario- Lucky guess.**

**Cannibal- Undeadies, seize them all!**

**"Everybody got out their weapons to fight Cannibal and his undead army!"**

**FIGHT**

**\- Gumball and Gil were trapped by three undead warriors. They were leaning their backs on a rock, hoping to not get hurted. Gumball felt angry and decided to fight back.**

**Gumball- Okay, you zombies!**

**\- Gumball punched an undead warrior and got his head out of his body and threw it at another undead warrior. Gil saw this and quickly ran to hit the last undead warrior with his tail.**

**Gumball- Nice job, mermaid dude!**

**Gil- You too, Gumball!**

**\- Luigi, Tails and Gohan got surrounded by over ten undead warriors! Luigi and Tails were still mad at each other because of when they fought when they met.**

**Gohan- C'mon, you guys! We're surrounded by undead warriors! Just call it a truce and let's fight these goons off!**

**Luigi/Tails- . . . Fine.**

**"Luigi and Tails lend out their hands and made a handshake for their truce."**

**\- Gohan immediately used Instant Transmission and popped behind three undead warriors. He punched them until they were all dust and couldn't fight back. Luigi got two undead warriors in front of him. He used his trusty hammer to squish them both! Tails had the other five focused on him, he got out a laser gun and shooted at the rest of the undead warriors.**

**Tails- That's all of our undead opponents.**

**Luigi- You weren't that bad . . . for a fox!**

**Tails- Remind me to shoot you with this!**

**Gohan- Oh, brother.**

**\- Blossom, Jack, Amethyst and Pikachu got on top of a rock to stay alive.**

**Blossom- I'll fight back, you guys stay here!**

**Jack- Can't let a young girl like you to get eaten. I'm coming with you!**

**-Blossom flew in the air and used her Ice Breath to freeze the undead warriors. Jack used his karate skills to chop the iced zombies. Four undead warriors appeared behind Jack!**

**Amethyst- Jack, watch out!**

**\- Amethyst got out her Gem Whip and started to fight the undead warriors! Pikachu saw that three undead warriors were coming and immediately used his Thunder Bolt technique to electrify the both of them!**

**Amethyst- Thanks, little buddy!**

**Pikachu- Pika, Pika!**

**"Out of the battle, Cannibal was watching everybody fighting his undead crew. He noticed that there was one person missing."**

**Cannibal- Where's the spiky-haired pirate pipsqueak?!**

**Jake[Pirate]- Over here!**

**Cannibal- *Turns around* My, my. Aren't you strong? For a kid, that is!**

**Jake[Pirate]- *Takes out his sword* You don't scare me! Even in that ugly transformation of your's!**

**Cannibal- UGLY?! You asked for it now!**

**?- No! I shall be the one who will be fighting these cowards now!**

**Mario- Who-a-said that?**

**?- It is I, Siyater! Satan of Malihilia! I shall fight thee, now!**

**END OF FIGHT**

**Siyater Info**

**\- Siyater is the Satan of Malihilia who's at the age of 280,000 years old! Siyater is the King of all Demons and Devils in Malihila's Hell.**

**\- Siyater has large horns on his head that are about ten inches long, his skin color is pitch black, his eyes had no pupils and they were at the color of blood red, his fingers were white and each were three inches long and he has a robe of blue with a red stripe in the middle.**

**\- Siyater's personality is cruel, anger-building, unforgivable and no mortal should stand in his way.**

**\- Siyater's abilities are telekinesis, getting immortality out of anybody, summoning clouds that when it rained; instead of water, fire came out, forms blue fire out of his hands and getting his own army of small demons.**

**-Siyater has a wife who also happens to be a Satan and her name is Ermania. They have three children; a 14 year-old male Satan named Kaulen, a 12 year-old female Satan named Manaca and a 10 year-old male Satan named Marrin.**

**\- Siyater's friends include every demon and devil in Malihila's hell, a black demon named Yahan and anyone who's evil.**

**\- Siyater's enemies include anyone who insults or betrays him, Galaxy Guards Z and every hero there is known.**

**Enough Info**

**Siyater- But first things first! Is it true that you cannot die, Tyrone?**

**Cannibal- My name IS CANNIBAL! And yes, I can't die! You got a problem with that?**

**Siyater- How dare thee? I shall destroy thee, right this moment!**

**Cannibal- Good luck with that!**

**"Siyater uses his telekinesis to bring Cannibal up into the air to where he was and uses a spell to get his immortality and uses another spell to kill him!"**

**Cannibal- *Winces* What . . . did you do?!**

**Siyater- I have took thy immortality and used a spell to kill thee! I am the Satan of Malihilia!**

**Cannibal- *Winces* Curse . . . you!**

**"Cannibal was then sent down to the ground softly. The heroes all gathered around him."**

**Cannibal- *Winces* He took my . . . immortality! I'm gonna . . . die! Hope that makes you losers . . . happy!**

**Sora- What makes you think about that? We're not happy at all.**

**SpongeBob- Yeah, it's not fun to see someone die. Even if he or she's your enemy.**

**Cannibal- *Winces* Well . . . Aiden is still-**

**"Cannibal was now dead! Siyater killed him! The heroes were shocked by what Siyater has done. Outside of the field, Marcus, Marty, Liam and Drin were getting scared as of what they saw. On set, Clans and the audience were getting frightened, as well.."**

**Clans- Everyone, calm dow-**

**"The audience left the set and ran for their lives."**

**Clans- Oh.**

**"Back in the field, everyone was backing away for their safety."**

**Siyater- Where is thee going?**

**Homer- *Sweats for being scared* Heh, heh. Nowhere.**

**Siyater- Splendid. Now, allow me to destroy you!**

**"Where the other heroes are, they were getting worried for the others as they were about to face a Satan."**

**Nonny- Oh no, what do we do?**

**Fozzie- We have to get out of here and help them!**

**Iron Man- J.A.R.V.I.S. See if you can give me some information on these walls.**

**J.A.R.V.I.S.- As you see right here on this lock, any type of key can get this door to open.  
**

**Bot- I may have a key.  
**

**"Bot got a key out of his belly droor and extended his legs to where the lock was used the key. The door has . . . opened!"**

**Bot- Umi-rific! Now, let's go save the others!**

**Martian Manhunter- We're coming, our friends!**

**(To be continued . . .)**


	12. Anderson, Santo, Drake & Aaron

**Chapter Twelve: Anderson, Santo, Drake &amp; Aaron**

**"It was in the battlefield, the heroes are about to face the Satan of Malihilia, Siyater!"**

**Siyater- Prepare to face me, mortals!**

**"Siyater was preparing the field with more of his style. He made the sky red, got small demons out and got a dark aura around him that gave himself black knight armor!"**

**Goku- Oh boy!**

**Luigi- *Screams* WHAT NOW?!**

**Mecha Sonic- Hold it, right there!**

**Sonic- Hey, why do you look familiar?**

**Mario- I'm getting that feeling-a-too! Do we know you?**

**Mecha Sonic- Well, Marcus and Marty were right. You don't remember much when you all were brainwashed.**

**Zim- Come again.**

**Mecha Sonic- All of you have been brainwashed. It was the idea of everybody who made this. They only made you forget how you know others from different dimensions. But since they didn't work on everything you knew, it was how you losers were playing. And the only way to get your memories back is by finishing this game. I don't know if that's even possible since you're about to face a Satan.**

**"Everybody heard what Mecha Sonic just said. They grew sad and then angry!"**

**Eddy- Of all the rotten . . .**

**Mickey- They'll pay for what they did to us!**

**Mecha Sonic- Good luck with you idiots 'paying' them! Allow me to face this Satan!**

**"Mecha Sonic flew fast and threw a strong punch on Siyater's face! Dust appeared on them. When it was all clear, what shocked everyone was the fact that Siyater blocked the attack by grabbing Mecha Sonic's arm!"**

**Mecha Sonic- WHAT?! Impossible!**

**Siyater- My turn.**

**"Siyater opened a portal that led to Malihilia's Hell and threw Mecha Sonic in there! The portal closed as summoned by Siyater. The heroes were now scared than ever."**

**Mario- *Shaking* Ma . . . Ma . . . MAMMA-MIA!**

**Finn- That was . . . That was . . . **

**Siyater- That was Malihilia's Hell. I can summon a portal that can lead anyone to that place!**

**Iron Man- Hello!**

**"Iron Man appeared flying through the air and used a beam at three small demons!"**

**Captain America- Iron Man!**

**Goku- You again!**

**Iron Man- Grettings, fellow Avengers! As for you, spiky hair; I'll have to kill you some other time.**

**Captain America- Goku is now a friend of our's, Iron Man.**

**Iron Man- He through me at that wall!**

**Captain America- What? Is that true?**

**Goku- I thought he was a villain. Besides, he swiped an item I had in my hand.**

**Miss Piggy- Hello, my fans!**

**Superman- Martian Manhunter!**

**Twilight Sparkle- Rarity!**

**Gil- Nonny!**

**Woody- The two teams who've been terminated!**

**Cubby- We thought you were dead!**

**Milli- We thought so, too. But that wall just led to a dungeon.**

**Gonzo- And we freed ourselves!**

**Siyater- I am starting to get impatient! My demons, seize them!**

**"The demons jumped from the ground and aimed for our heroes! But what stopped them was a beam from a friend who returned from the other world . . ."**

**Gohan- Piccolo!**

**Piccolo- Long time, no see. Came here as fast as I could.**

**Siyater- How dare thee destroy my demons! All of you shall receive your punishments!**

**?- Not if I have anything to say about it!**

**"Whom landed on the ground from the sky was the leader of the Galaxy Guards Z, Anderson!"**

**Siyater- No! Not thee, Anderson!**

**Anderson- Yes, it's me!**

**Anderson Info**

**\- Anderson is a 300,000 year-old god who looks after every dimension there is so it can be safe from danger and evil. Anderson is the leader of Galaxy Guards Z, a team that protects the dimensions by working together and defeating any evil being there is.**

**\- Anderson wears a green and black outfit, has his hair spiky and has tanned skin.**

**\- Anderson's personality is friendly, selfless, caring, brave and heroic.**

**\- Anderson's abilities are telekinesis, shooting small and large beams from his hands, surpassing superhuman strength, teleportation, heat-vision, ice-breath, martial artist skills, and no figure can take away his immortality.**

**\- Anderson has many friends. They include the members of Galaxy Guards Z, almost every citizen from his home world; Reynomala, some Gods who protect their worlds and every hero there is known.**

**\- Anderson's also has many enemies. They include Dimension Destroyers Z, Gods who are evil and every villain there is known (like Siyater).**

**Enough Info**

**Anderson- Everyone, use these items I've got for you!**

**"Anderson gave our heroes the Star Rod, the Emerald Stars and the Chaos Emeralds! Everyone jumped up and absorbed their powers! Everyone's clothing turned gold and white, all their hair became pure gold, they had light auras around them and their power levels grew."**

**Sonic- Woah! Now this is what I'm talking about!**

**Anderson- Don't worry, we'll be fighting alongside with you!**

**Mario- There's more coming?**

**"Three figures appeared from the sky and got into their fighting positions!"**

**Santo- We are here, baby!**

**Drake- Time to show this Satan sucker how we fight!**

**Aaron- You know it!**

**Santo Info**

**\- Santo is a member of the Galaxy Guards Z, he's the one who fights bravely. Santo is a 270,000 year-old God.**

**\- Santo wears a white cap, a purple shirt, blue overalls, white gloves brown shoes &amp; hair and has a mouthstache.**

**\- Santo's personality is heroic, brave, selfless and fun-loving.**

**\- Santo's abilities are controlling the weather, fighting with water and martial artist skills.**

**\- Santo's friends are the members of Galaxy Guards Z, almost every citizen in Reynomala good-sided Gods and every hero there is known.**

**\- Santo's enemies are Dimension Destroyers Z, Gods who are evil and every villain there is known.**

**Drake Info**

**\- Drake is a member of the Galaxy Guards Z, he's the one who acts cool. Drake is a 260,000 year-old God.**

**\- Drake wears an orange shirt &amp; cap, green overalls, white gloves, brown shoes &amp; hair and has a mouthstache.**

**\- Drake's personality is heroic, brave, selfless and cool.**

**\- Drake's abilities are telekinesis, fighting with Earth, using sand for defense and martial artist skills.**

**\- Drake's friends are the members of Galaxy Guards Z, almost every citizen in Reynomala good-sided Gods and every hero there is known.**

**\- Drake's enemies are Dimension Destroyers Z, Gods who are evil and every villain there is known.**

**Aaron Info**

**\- Aaron is a member of the Galaxy Guards Z, he's Anderson's best friend. Aaron is a 250,000 year-old God.**

**\- Aaron wears a yellow cap, a turquoise shirt, red overalls, white gloves, brown shoes &amp; hair and has a mouthstache.**

**\- Aaron's personality is heroic, brave, selfless, cool and fun-loving.**

**\- Aaron's abilities are shooting small and large beams, teleportation and martial artist skills.**

**\- Aaron's friends are the members of Galaxy Guards Z, almost every citizen in Reynomala good-sided Gods and every hero there is known.**

**\- Aaron's enemies are Dimension Destroyers Z, Gods who are evil and every villain there is known.**

**Enough Info**

**Siyater- No! Not Santo, Drake and Aaron!**

**Drake- That's right, bub! We're fighting with these handsome dudes and beautiful gals against you!**

**Mario- Thank you so much for giving us the compliment!**

**Siyater- But it will be the final compliment you'll be getting once I'm through with all of you!**

**Mario- Bring it on!**

**(To be continued . . .)**

_**Oh boy, this will be one heck of a fight. The heroes are gonna fight a Satan! And as for the other four, they are my OCs. Not to mention that Reynomala is a made-up place created by me, it is the home of the Galaxy Guards Z. These four OCs are members of Galaxy Guards Z, but not all of the members. Now the next chapter will have the story's final battle. That's right! The Crossover Games is coming to an end. I'm gonna be happy and I'm gonna be sad. Until the next chapter! Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and making my stories into your favorites list!**_


End file.
